Belong
by Fidomom
Summary: Super Junior member Choi Siwon is baffled by the commonly held belief amongst his band brothers that Kim Heechul owns him. He is brave enough to question Heechul about it. Sichul pairing. Warnings of mild language and implied MM romance.


Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on real people as I imagine they COULD be.

Time: Once upon a time in my imagination, lol.

Author's Note: Sichul is my favorite SuJu pairing but I have difficulty writing them. I'm not sure why. I gave it a shot. Hope it makes another Sichul fan or two ( or + ? ) smile.

Belong 1/1 by Fidomom

Heechul heard his name and looked up. Siwon looked troubled as he stood in front of him fidgeting and continued addressing him, "Can we speak privately, hyung?"

Heechul shrugged, "Okay sure. Where?"

Siwon seemed uncertain then. He shrugged and extended his hand toward Heechul, "Wherever hyung thinks is good is okay for me."

Heechul looked around the room and yelled out, "Hey! Everybody go somewhere else!"

Siwon looked nearly mortified as Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Shindong, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Eunhyuk and Donghae looked up from their various activities in the dorm living room, spotted Siwon with Heechul and made hasty retreats; some grudgingly, some eagerly. When everyone had cleared the room, Heechul patted the spot beside him on the loveseat, "Sit, Siwonnie. What do you want to talk to me about?"

Siwon sat but only on the edge of the seat. He wouldn't meet Heechul's gaze as he shared what was on his mind, "Why does everyone act like you'll get mad if they skinship with me?"

Heechul laughed, "That's what this is about? This is not private, Siwonnie. Of course I'll get mad if they skinship with you; you're mine."

Siwon's head turned sharply to finally look at Heechul, "You didn't tell me like this ever before but everyone else seems to believe it! I don't understand this Heechul sshi please explain!"

Heechul shrugged and draped an arm across Siwon's shoulders. He grinned at Siwon, "It's simple, Siwonnie. You're mine and I don't like anyone else touching what's mine. They all know this and they respect my wishes."

Siwon frowned, "Why don't I get to say who I want skinship from or don't? And why do you go around touching everyone else if I'm yours?"

Heechul rested his head on Siwon's shoulder, "I belong to no one and I answer to no one except the company and sometimes Leeteuk if I'm in the mood to be nice. I don't mind that you like to hug and kiss our brothers, Siwonnie, I just don't like them starting it that's all. It makes me mad. You're mine. Only I get to be like that with you."

Siwon frowned in confusion, "But why? Why did you decide like this and why didn't you tell me before?"

Heechul laughed, "Why? Because I'm Kim Heechul and I said so! I don't need to tell you because you don't have to do anything different or stop doing anything just everyone else has to respect what I say. I told them all to back off touching you so much. Why are you worried about this? Do I neglect you? Do I stop you from hugging or kissing who you want? No. So what is the problem then?"

Siwon pursed his lips, "You say I'm yours, okay fine what does this mean exactly? I'm your what? Slave? Pet? Property? Something else?"

Heechul sighed, "Nothing so insulting like any of that Siwonnie. You're my personal comfort. I don't like a lot of skinship except I don't seem to get as upset if it's you but as you know perfectly well even with you sometimes I still tell you to get away. It's not to say I don't ever want to be hugged or kissed it just has to be on my terms. My terms are it has to be you, if at all. So if I think I want a hug, which already makes me feel awkward, it pisses me off if somebody else gets in my way. Now they all know if I'm around, be prepared to lay off the skinship with you because you're mine and I might decide I need your undivided attention and affection at any given moment."

Siwon's eyebrows rose and a small smile tugged the corners of his mouth, "So I should be flattered not disturbed?"

Heechul patted his shoulder, "Yes! Exactly this!"

Siwon was quiet for a few moments and then he spoke softly, "You didn't need to go to so much trouble to warn everyone, I'd clear the path to me for you, myself, if all you would do is say you need my attention. It's not only your decision, hyung. If I'm yours, it's because that's my choice also. If it wasn't maybe I'd tell you no or tell you to get away sometimes too but I never did that and I never will, not because you say so but because, well, I'm sorry to disagree with you but you do belong to someone, you're mine too, and taking care of you will always be my priority."

Siwon stayed very still waiting for Heechul to get mad and disagree or yell at him for attempting to stake a claim. He startled when Heechul instead nudged him to sit back more, wormed his way onto his lap and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around Heechul's back and lightly rubbed it, waiting patiently for him to say something. Finally Heechul sighed, in what sounded suspiciously like contentment, and spoke, "This is why you're mine. You pass every test. I'd be so pissed at the world in general right now if you didn't say I'm yours too. To belong is a really good feeling."

Siwon grinned and kissed the top of Heechul's head. Heechul looked up at him and smirked as he pointed to his own mouth, "Here's better."

Siwon nodded, "Yes it is. Always." and accepted the invitation.

FIC END (but for me Sichul always continues, lol.)


End file.
